Forum:Crawmerax and Pearls
Last night me and a buddy of mine killed crawmerax 7 times with no pearls in sight. We'd kill him, he'd drop a bunch of cool weapons, but no pearls. We'd leave, come back and kill him again leaving all the weapons in the arena each time. It looked like a freaking giant hole opened up in the sky and god dropped us weapons galore. Still, no pearls. Has anyone had any luck or have any real suggestions to get pearls to drop? I'm sure this has been covered before. But a ton of crap gets put out there about this. Thanks. Spiderschreffler 14:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It took me somewhere between 310-320 Crawmerax kills, using two players, before a single pearl dropped (Nemesis). Nothing you do will change whether pearls drop or not, other than increasing the number of players in the team. However, although that may increase the pearls/kills ratio, it is very likely to take even longer overall due to loot cleanup, increased difficulty, and slow players. As far as the armory goes, I'm at exactly 42 runs with no pearls -- I stopped there. Since the armory takes much longer to get to and get the same amount of loot, I'm sticking with Crawmerax. 15:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) i did crawmerax aboud 100+ times and i only need the cyon shotgun I've only done crawermax a few times, I'll keep plugging away. He's pretty easy with a bessie anyhow. Thanks for your input. Spiderschreffler 15:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Pearls are our Epic Rare at the moment. They drop less often than some of the rare drops I have seen in the game (I.e The Dahl Penetrator). With the two man team I run with we have gotten two drops (Ironhide and the Undertaker) The average of 66 Legends to one Pearl seems about right. But as another page described that is just an average not guarenteed. I would just suggest finding a class that you feel comfortable farming him with and a friend that is on at the same time you are and keep up the farming. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if the game is glitched, but I think you have to have a few pearls before you can find them more easily. For example, I was playing with my friend online, we exchanged our pearl weapons then went to farm crawmerax 5 times, we found 8 total pearlescent weapons from doing that, and there was only 2 people. When we did that, we each had about 10 pearls in our inventory. But to find pearls, make sure you go through every single weapon crawmerax drops, and by doing that alone, you will get all the good guns you could ever want. But when you go to farm crawmerax, I recommend to carry one of fire, lightning, and corrosive weapon, and another weapon of your choice. I also recommend that you have a support gunner in your group with a lightning artifact equiped. Extertionist When you say "a few pearls" do you mean just weapons or items too? I have two pearl shields and one pearl gun that i found legit. Not sure if that makes a difference. I also have a few modded pearl weapons and im not sure if that makes a difference either. I have heard this theory before and i would love to know if it has or can be proven. I have farmed crawmerax a couple hundred times in single player with a +2 rare items mod but have definitely not had as much success as you in finding pearls. --Pimps'N'Giggles 21:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I've farmed crawmerax for about 70 times now at least, im a lvl61 hunter with a +2 rare item mod. My experience is that on my 25 or 27th time i found my first pearl (Atlas Omega). After that around 10 - 15 tries later, i found an ironclad. several tries after around 10-15 times again, i found a redemption. After that an avenger. Maybe finding a pearl does make it easier for you find more pearls. -=cyber_rat=- 01:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I've killed crawmerax more times than I'd care to count, and I'd say that finding pearls before makes no difference towards finding more. While I have found 5 (1 serpens in 2 player, 1 serpens, 2 stalkers, and an omega in single player) it's taken at least as long to find each one, whether or not I had any pearls with me. I've also noticed that crawmerax doesn't drop any weapons/items at level 61, only up to 60, has anybody else noticed this? Bisnap im yet to do craw becuase im waiting to hit lvl61 and keep a save game so i can continue doing the armory. ive now done 6 runs of the armory glitch and got my first pearl on the 5th go(not 100% sure but i think it was a standard red chest that it was in). "Vile Stalker". on average i'd say i get about 10 orange/dark-orange weapons per run, between 2-10 eridians and wahtever else.. - R3dnut :I own Crawmerax now. I have killed him in less than 4 minutes 50 times in a row with a Level 61 Hunter. NOT ONE PEARL! I have used the scavenger mod with +2 rare every time as well. I have the best versions of virtually every Dark Orange weapon imaginable and some incredible mods, but no pearls...good luck pearl huntersRoachstalker 00:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC)roachstalker :Updating my first post, I've finally gotten a pearl weapon to drop from c-max. It was a lower level bessie, well... lower than the one I already have. But hey, I'm a believer that there will be pearls dropping. It's actually kinda fun to farm C-max. I make a ton of money doing that. However if you do die, make sure the check out how much it costs to respawn. Holy SH*T!--Spiderschreffler 13:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: New-U cost shocked me too the first time I died on a Crawmerax run. But, considering it's only about 7% of your money, THAT's the real shocker! A single Armory run will net you at least $100mil and I've done that a dozen times! MeMadeIt 18:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC)